User talk:Anita333
Greetings People Of Earth xD Hello xP.My name is Rihanna(Or Anita333).I am friendly everywhere and I will help you when I can.I know some of you are from other countries(USA,Australia,India,Russia,etc,).Anyways,I am from Canada and the province is British Columbia.I am 11 years old,However,I can be energetic sometimes.When some people write comments in other languages I cannot understand but I can use Translate so if you think you can get away with posting bad comments in another language that I cannot understand or nobody here can understand you are still wrong. I'm afraid I cannot help you with OCs because I am not very good at it.I don't know how to make OC pics but I know the template.Please tell me when someone is vandalizing,Threatening,Harrasing,Or rude commenting on MY OC pages because I hate it when people do that.Not very recently,We had this Tamia and hate commenting problem.Tamia is my annoying cousin who mostly gets away with everything but she finally got caught for bullying ONLINE.You may call her a "Human Storm".That is why I am still kinda annoyed,Not anymore though.Anyways,I am a bit of a collector.I collect Sillybandz,Pokemon cards,And Monster High Dolls and also Squinkies.The thing about me is that I still collect these things.I started two years ago.I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCH ON YOUR JOURNEY IN MONSTER HIGH FANDOM WIKI xD :) :D Facts About Me .I live in Canada. .I am a 10 year old girl. .I love Monster High. .I am mostly a "collector",I collect Sillybandz,Squinkies,MH dolls,And Pokemon. .My life can be a little bit miserable sometimes because my cousin Tamia gets whatever she ALWAYS wanted and at the last of it I am fed up with her!She is also a bully too. .My favourite color is Shiny Purple,Lavender,Grape color,Purple,Dark Purple,Light purple etc, .I have 5 goldfish. .I am the oldest of my siblings. .I hate haters who vandalize OC pages and other people's stuff. .I have friends in this place :D Sillybandz xD I collect alot of sillybandz and sillyrings.They come in alot of different shapes and sizes.I was hoping someday I would get a MH pack of sillybandz,I am quite a fan of it but not too much if I had something more exciting to do.Maybe I can make a OC that is a sillyband-monster one day,I almost had dreamed up all types of OCs and I do not have much things to say but so whatever yeah :o Sometimes when I buy those sillybandz they seem smelly ones,Sparkly ones,And random ones.That's why I like them but I kinda like very different things than my friends and family.After all,Collecting is my hobby so I guess that's that.I've been like this since I was little so I am continuing to collect xD.Some of you might like to collect Sillybandz as well but I'm sure not many of you do. My Bio Name:Anita333 Parents:MY parents are my parents.. Age:11 years old. Freaky Flaw:My hair is bound to be messy and even when I brush it sometimes it's still a bit messy...No lie. Killer Style:Anything PRETTY and fashionable :) Favourite Activity:Hanging out with my friends and going on the internet. Fav School Subject:Reading....I love to read. Least Fav School Subject:Writing Biggest Pet Peeve:My cousin Tamia the Human Storm. Fav Food:Hmm...Any kind of junk food. Pet:Well,I have 5 unique goldfish(They are ordinary,Not to mention unique) BFFs:I can't choose because I have many good friends. What they would Be named if They Were Humans .Draculaura-Laura Dra .Clawdeen Wolf-Deena Walker .Frankie Stein-Frankie Smith .Operetta-Olivia Tate .Nefera DeNile-Nila DeForest .Cleo DeNile-Cleo DeForest .Clawd Wolf-Don Walker .Howleen Wolf-Leena Walker .Lagoona Blue-Luna Bleu .Ghoulia Yelps-Julia Phelps .Spectra Vondergeist-Speena Von .Skelita Calavaras-Anita Calon .Robecca Steam-Rebecca Steam .Rochelle Goyle-Rachelle Gray .Venus McFlytrap-Venus Flys .Deuce Gorgan-Deuce Will Why did you erase Miyu's page? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 18:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It was probably my cousin Tamia because we have the same IP address or maybe she was on my account?I'm sure I did not erase it.Anita333 Right,i will get to the bottom of this situation! Superlady01 (talk) 16:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll be your friend. Love ya! Solarius Balasar (talk) 04:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Anita333Okay :) Hello! Hi! Iv'e seen you around the wik,i, and decided to stop by! I saw your charecter Draculina she's really cool! if ya ever need me to draw a pic for your oc's I can! But it might take a bit. Anyway, just thought I'd drop in! See ya! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like it Anita333 Hey ghoul, Solarius here! I just wanna ask you. Why did you put my latest OC Wendy Wendigo in the webisodes catagory? Do you wanna make your own show with her or is it something else? Anyway, I accept your friend request.Solarius Balasar (talk) 14:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok and I have no idea about Wendy,I probably edited it or made a mistake,Sorry.Anita333 Wiki Hi, Anita. This is MonsterGirl2002. I hope you remember me, I was inculded in your cousin, Tamia's, problem. I just stopped by to ask you a question: Do you want to join my wiki, Witch Fandom Wiki? Please reply on my talk page if yes or no. I'll give you the link to my wiki. Here it is: http://witch-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Fandom_Wiki I hope you join. Bye! -I['M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Yes,I'll join and I remember you :) Anita333 Wich wiki's would that be? I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 12:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friend Request Hey,it's GirlX! I'm sorry I didn't answer to your message on my talk page. I didn't see it until today, I'm so sorry! I would love to be your friend and be added to your profile! (If that's what you meant) I hope we can talk more sooner! Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Surprise? Hey, it's me, MonsterGirl2002. I came here to just tell you that I chose whether you become an admin or not. There is a bad or good surprise waiting for you on your profile page on Witch Fandom Wiki. Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Hey Anita! So yeas you can add a new bio because I'm selling fast and I can't keep up with making more bios by myself. You can add more then one bio if you'd like to. ~ Kanani 8 ... Ummm... Hi? I'll join Anita, of course I'll join the Witch fandom wiki. Can I put Camilla Riddle (daughter of Lord Voldermort) and Fleur Facilier (daughter of Dr Facilier) in the wiki?Solarius Balasar (talk) 11:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism If this user does anything more, I will look into this. It is possible that they are using a new account to continue vandalism. We will look into this, don't panic :) Thenaturals (talk) 21:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay I won't panic,Thenaturals.I'm glad you're an admin otherwise there would be no way for the user to be blocked.I'll tell you when anything else gets vandalized or ruined :) Anita333 New OC! Check out this new OC, Clawdia Howling HELP! Hey Anita. No time, just give me your opinion, Jackie or Scarlett? I can't tell you why, I just NEED A NAME. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey GirlX, I think I like Scarlett more because one of Shanell's OCs has the name "Jackie Pumpkin" and maybe there are more Jackies on this wiki so I prefer Scarlett.It's a nice name too :) Anita333 Hi! Hi this is for being a clawsome member of the wiki! Enjoy!Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yup Yeah it was part of the msg :) It is draculina :) Feel free to add it to her page :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 20:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Bewarned Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables will nilli She evon stole one of mine! Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Adoptables Perhaps could you link these adoptable stores stores to me? Just so I know which ones I am dealing with. Thanks, Thenaturals (talk) 08:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ghoul! Hey Anita, This is Misty. Sorry I didn't come to your house the day before yesterday because I was busy and my sister Mishaka was messing with me. Come to my place later on the day and I got a Frankie and Draulaura Ghouls Rule! Doll. I also got Clawdeen Wolf Sweet 1600 and Abbey Bominable basic. Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) hey Hey saw your comment pn my blog basically you just design a dawn of the dance outfit just like you would a basic outfit --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alice:Madness Returns Fandom Wiki Hi Anita, can you join Alice:Madness Returns fandom wiki? Superlady01 was the founder and we are currently having a community project to develop a fanon sequel to Alice: Otherlands called Alice:Insane Legacy. We'd love to see what crazy OCs you can think of. http://alice-madness-returns-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Madness_Returns_Fandom_Wiki Sola.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 04:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Globia Globb Hi, Anita! I finished Globia's pic. Here she is!: She was quite easy and in my opinion, she turned out beautiful at the end! I hope you like her! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm an OC critic, so I have to be rude and tough. I can't be much nicer, and I'm not coming on as much because people are not letting me do my job. But you have no right to stalk my page. You're Welcome! Your welcome! But, about the OC Critic, that wasn't me. It was EmoAbbeyBominable. I left the message on your talk page (pic of Globia) after you left the last time we chated with each other on WF Wiki. But then, because you left a message on EmoAbbeyBominable's talk page, she replied to you under my signature and she didn't left her signature, so I guess you were a little confused. And I will never be an OC Critic anyways! Again, you're welcome. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 07:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Why should I be an OC Critic while I'm so kind and I love this wiki? I'm against OC Critics because I don't want people's feelings hurt. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) GOOD NEWS! Hi, Rihanna! Can you check this blog post for me? Link: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MonsterGirl2002/EXCITING_AND_WONDERFUL_NEWS Bye! ^^ Hey, wanna chat? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm there! Go and meet me. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! XD Hey, Rihanna! Sorry that I was away when you came at the chat. I was there from before and I waited for you, but no one came so I continued to watch Martin Mystery. XD And, when I came back, I found you and Sola there but you guys left already. Hehe, sorry. :*3 But I do have some things to talk to you about. :) So yeah...Sorry. XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you go check chat? You're not answering. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ahem, wanna chat? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Where Have You Been? Hey, ghoul! Where have you been? I've been worried about you. Come over to the the chat so we'll talk. ;) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:34, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'm at the chat, meet you there. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Wanna chat? It's been a while that we didn't talk with each other. Meet me at the Witch Fandom chat. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) You're Online! You're online! If you have the chance to chat, meet me there! ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hi, Rihanna! It's been a while that we haven't chated with each other so I came just to ask if you want to chat because I'm feeling kinda lonely and it would be good if I could talk to someone, meet you at the Witch Fandom Wiki chat, like if you want to chat. I'll be there anyways. Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC)